Warriors: The NEW New Prophecy
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: The cats of the prophecy have had their dreams, but things have changed. SkyClan's destiny is now the same as the other Clans', and how will the chosen cats react to having to work with the DigiDestined? 02/04/06. Pairings inside. Rated for language to come and just in case.


One thing you should know; I will be the author in this story. I mean I will _literally _be appearing in this story just because I can. Also, I like making fun of the characters.

Secondly; I have only watched one episode of Digimon Fusion, and in it Kiriha had no lines, so don't judge me on OOC-ness. Please.

Thirdly, there will be pairings which I will mention at the end.

Fourthly, and SkyClan cats I use will be real.

Fifthly, I am changing things so that SkyClan will be going to the lake with them because they have loads of territory they don't need and SkyClan are _so _underrated.

Sixthly; probably no OCs.

Seventhly, there will probably only be monthly updates.

Eighthly; please no flames!

Ninthly I'm sorry for bad names, but I wanted them to link up to their Digimon. I couldn't exactly do that with Kiriha unfortunately…

**And finally, I'm only gonna say this once, so bear this in mind; I don't own Digimon or Warriors. Got it? You sure? Good.**

* * *

Night lay upon the forest. There was no moon, but the stars of Silverpelt shed their frosty glitter over the trees. At the bottom of a rocky hollow, a pool reflected the star shine, the air heavy with the scents of late greenleaf.

Wind sighed softly, ruffling the delicate, green leaves of the trees as a group of no less than five hundred cats gathered at the edge, nine cats standing closer to the pool than the rest.

A small, tortoiseshell with gentle eyes stood up, gazing at the cats surrounding her as she dipped her head respectfully to the nine, "A new prophecy has come! A doom that will change everything that our ancestors have foretold!"

Behind her, four cats bowed their heads in agreement, the first of which was a golden colour, "I have seen this too, Spottedleaf. There will be doubt, and a great challenge."

"Darkness, air, water and sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots," a night-black cat beside the golden one added. "And for the first time, cats must work with Two-Legs. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before."

"I agree, Shadowstar, Thunderstar," a light brown tabby mewed, nodding her head. "A great storm is coming, and all Clans must learn to work together and survive or perish alone."

"Windstar," a silver and grey tabby growled lowly. "Are you sure nothing can change what is about to happen?"

Narrowing her eyes, Wind forced the hair on her neck not to stick up, "I've never been surer of anything in my life, Riverstar."

"The doom will come," Spottedleaf confirmed. "But if the Clans meet it like warriors, they may survive."

Now, a blue-furred cat stepped forward, her tail curling around her legs, "You have all seen what must befall, and now you know what must be done. Four cats and eight Twolegs must be chosen to hold the fate of the Clans in their paws. Are you ready to make your choices before all of StarClan?"

As she finished speaking, the pool water rippled – although no wind was disturbing it at this stage – before becoming still again.

First, the cats representing ThunderClan (Bluestar), ShadowClan (Nightstar), WindClan (Deadfoot) and RiverClan (Oakheart) chose their cats.

For ThunderClan, a brown tabby called Brambleclaw.

For ShadowClan, a tortoiseshell, sister to Brambleclaw known as Tawnypelt was chosen.

Next, a black apprentice known as Crowpaw was chosen for WindClan.

And finally, RiverClan chose a silver she-cat called Feathertail.

Sighing slightly, Thunderstar stepped forward, "I never thought I'd see the day that cats were forced to work with Twolegs. But here are my choices; I invite you all to see and approve them." The golden tom tipped the water lightly with his tail before sitting down.

First, a human wearing an orange shirt over a yellow t-shirt with an olive-green hat, matching gloves and Khaki  
shorts appeared, a pair of goggles on his brown hair.

Secondly, a human with long, raven hair pulled back into a ponytail underneath a blue-and-grey tiger striped bandana appeared, his blue sports jacket open over his yellow t-shirt, his grey trousers not even reaching his ankles, making his blue socks and blue-and-white striped trainers perfectly visible.

"Really, Thunderstar?" Nightstar mewed, glancing at them disbelievingly. "Why them?"

"The Twolegs we have chosen have already shown the ability to adapt to conditions that are not of their own," Thunderstar growled before turning to the rest of the cats. "Does the rest of StarClan agree?"

When mews of agreement met his question, Thunderstar smirked at Nightstar, flicking the black cat's nose with his tail as he stepped back, allowing Windstar to move forwards.

"Here are my choices," she stated, tipping the water with her nose. "See and approve them."

First, a girl with lavender hair, large round glasses and a bandana appeared, her orange cardigan standing out against her pink skirt and t-shirt.

Secondly was a blonde, bearing a purple cat-eared hat, a matching skirt and body warmer appeared, her tube top having navy and white stripes and her shoes matching her love of purple.

"Do the Clan approve?" After gaining her desired meows of approval, Windstar nodded her head gratefully and stepped back, allowing Shadowstar to take her place.

"See and approve my choices," the black tom growled lightly – as if daring someone not to – before lightly letting his tail tip the water.

First, a navy-haired boy appeared, donning a grey tracksuit and cobalt eyes.

Secondly, a boy almost identical to Thunderstar's second choice, but with shorter hair – only chin length – and it was shaggier. Instead of a bandana, he had a blue cap with an intricate design and he wore a green, open shirt over a wine top with white trousers.

At the sight of the second boy, Thunderstar growled, "Really, Shadowstar? Him?"

"Are you saying he isn't fit for my Clan?" Shadowstar growled, his neck fur bristling. "Or that my Clan isn't fit for him?"

"No, he's not," Spottedleaf – the peacemaker as ever – growled, placing herself between the two arguing toms. "He's merely surprised. It isn't usual for ShadowClan to want a link with ThunderClan, and you already have one."

Narrowing his eyes, Shadowstar inclined his head to the rest of the cats, "Do StarClan approve?"

After hearing mews of agreement, Shadowstar smirked and walked back to his place, unsheathing his claws as he passed Thunderstar just to unnerve his rival.

Eventually, after the muttering had died down, Riverstar stepped forwards, elegantly dabbing the water with her paw. "These are my choices; let the Clan see and approve them."

The first was a tall, blonde male wearing a green waistcoat over a white shirt and a loosely tied blue tie with dark jeans, while the second was a boy much like him, but with longer hair and a slightly more tanned face wearing a blue jacket with several zips open over a black t-shirt, a pair of navy jeans, black fingerless gloves and matching combat boots.

"Does the rest of the Clan agree?" she called, moving back to her place when she heard murmurs of approval.

Finally, a fluffy white cat with an unusually long tail stepped forwards, ignoring the cold looks several cats were sending him, "SkyClan will accompany you on this mission if you can promise us a place with you once the journey is complete."

Nodding in agreement, all eyes were on the newcomer of SkyClan as he stepped forwards, "For my choice of cat, I choose her."

Dipping his tail in the water, the cats crowded closer to see a black she-cat with unusually long legs and a space around her neck with flat fur…

"A _kittypet_?" one cat scorned. "Skystar, you selected a _kittypet _to go on this journey?"

Growling, Skystar jumped into a battle stance, neck fur bristling, "Ebonyclaw is a fine warrior and she _will_ make my Clan proud!"

Eventually, the taunts died down, Skystar regained his composure and he dipped his tail in the water for the second time, "And here is my choice for Twolegs."

First, a small boy wearing an orange pumpkin hat on his mop of mousey brown hair appeared, wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts with matching suspenders.

And the second was a slightly-taller boy with dark blue hair, red face paint on his cheeks and a boomerang strapped to his back. He wore a tattered yellow tank top, orange shorts and a green cape with three red feathers on the neckline.

"Does the Clan approve?" at first, the cats were silent, but then Skystar growled. "I _said_; does the Clan approve?"

The mews of agreement were slow in coming, and several cats didn't speak at all, but it was enough to satisfy the leader.

"Cats of StarClan," Thunderstar yowled, drawing all attention to him. Your choices have been made. Soon, the journey must begin, to meet the terrible storm that will be released on the forest. Go to your Clans and make sure each cat and Twoleg is ready!"

Shadowstar stepped forward next, his coat glistening in the moonlight as he stood beside his rival. "We can warn the Clans and send our very best on the journey, but beyond that, we cannot help them. They must forge their own path; wherever that may lead them."

* * *

Minamoto Kouji groaned, blinking his eyes open wearily. The last thing he remembered was… a golden cat coming to him in a dream and telling him his destiny was awaiting him before he was sucked into a portal.

Jumping up, he hurriedly glanced around only to find himself not in his bedroom, but a clearing in the middle of what looked like a very large forest near an orange cat who's fur looked like fire in the sunlight.

Frowning, Kouji glanced around again. Why was everything so small, and the cat beside him so big? He was human, he should be taller…

Freezing, he glanced down and behind him, yelping in shock at what he saw. Instead of legs and arms, he had silver paws and a white furred body with a long, fluffy tail. Although he remained unaware of it, his eyes were still a piercing cobalt blue.

Hearing the cat beside him groan, Kouji looked down to see brown eyes blink open before the cat looked down and jumped up, yowling in shock, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Kouji frowned. He knew that voice. "Takuya?"

Kanbara Takuya's eyes narrowed as his thin tail curled around his ankles, "Kouji?"

Kouji nodded and was about to say something else, but a battle cry filled the air and, glancing up, the two found themselves surrounded by a group of five, menacing looking cats.

Almost immediately, three of the cats hurled themselves at Kouji – who jumped elegantly out of the way – allowing them to fall to the ground in a pile of brown, white and red.

Glancing at Takuya, Kouji realised his friend was in much the same position as the three, but he was in the pile along with a sandy coloured she-cat and a fluffy grey tom twice his size.

Seeing that his own opponents would be preoccupied for a while, Kouji leapt forwards, seizing the tom's scruff in his mouth and pulling him off his friend as said cat yowled in surprise; he had underestimated Kouji's strength.

But he wouldn't do it again. Standing on his hind legs, he swiped at Kouji, but the later ducked under him and slashed at the cat's belly, claws sheathed.

The grey cat's eyes widened and jumped over Kouji, staring in shock at him as the latter sat back, "I won't fight unnecessary battles. _Especially _before we're told _why _we're fighting."

But hearing a loud yowl of pain, Kouji glanced at Takuya – who was on top of the sandy she-cat – rolled his eyes and pulled his flame-furred friend off her.

Narrowing his eyes, Takuya turned to face Kouji, who promptly set him down, one paw on his tail in case he tried to charge at one of the cats, "Now why are you fighting us?"

The three cats that had first charged at Kouji – and obviously untangled themselves – formed a circle around the two, along with Takuya's opponents. Glaring at him, the white cat's tail swished through the air behind him, "Because you're in ThunderClan's territory!"

Kouji's eyes widened momentarily as the dream suddenly came flooding back to him.

* * *

"_Minamoto Kouji," a voice called._

_Kouji glanced around, eyes narrowed. For some reason, he couldn't speak. In fact, he couldn't move anything except his eyes. But he could think. _Who are you, and how do you know my name?

_The voice chuckled and, suddenly, an oversized golden cat appeared, his topaz eyes glowing with warmth and sombreness, "My name is Thunderstar, Kouji, and I am the first leader of ThunderClan. And I know your name because StarClan told me of it."_

_Kouji frowned, _Wait… you can hear me?

_When Thunderstar nodded, he mentally growled, _Alright, then. Why are you here? What is ThunderClan and StarClan? And what does any of this have to do with me?

_"This has everything to do with you, Kouji," Thunderstar mewed. "ThunderClan is one of the great four clans in the forest, and StarClan is like your heaven. It's where all of our ancestors watch over us and advise our leaders and medicine cats – who I believe are like your presidents and doctors."_

But you never answered my first question, _Kouji growled, narrowing his eyes. _Why are you here?

_Thunderstar raised his eyebrows, looking Kouji straight in the eye, "I am here to deliver a prophecy. You see, a time of great trouble is coming to the forest, and if we want to save our cats, we must work with you Tw- humans. _

_"I want you to go to ThunderClan territory and – if attacked – ask to speak with Firestar, the clan's present leader. Then, ask to join the clan. If you do join, find a cat named Brambleclaw. He's been having dreams from StarClan lately. Tell him what you are and what you've been told in this dream. And whatever happens; don't let him go anywhere without you. Understood?"_

_Kouji frowned, _There's just one more thing; how am I supposed to go into cat territory as a human?

_"Just look at yourself," Thunderstar commanded and a mirror appeared in front of Kouji, who gasped inwardly._

_He was a small, fluffy white kitten with white fur on most of his body, silver socked paws, silver neck fur and a matching tail. He still had cobalt eyes, but silver fur also surrounded them, _I'm… I'm…

_"Already a cat," Thunderstar confirmed as a swirling mass of white particles appeared behind him, along with the sounds of distant thunder. "Now go and save the clans!"_

WAIT!, _Kouji cried, but it was too late. He was already being sucked into the portal and a minute later, he woke up in the forest._

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Kouji heard Takuya gasp. _The same thing must have happened to him, _the white cat realised. Turning to the grey cat – who he presumed to be the leader of the group – Kouji stared at him, "What's your name?"

The cat blinked, slightly surprised, but nonetheless replied, not just with his own name, but with everyone's in his group, "My name is Greystripe, ThunderClan's deputy. That's Sandstorm" the sandy she-cat "Squirrelpaw" the red she-cat who had first lunged at Kouji "Dustpelt" the brown tom "and Cloudtail." The other white cat. "And you?"

"My name's Minamoto Kouji," Kouji stated before nodding to Takuya. "He's Kanbara Takuya. And we want to speak to Firestar."

Greystripe's eyes widened slightly, but he nonetheless nodded and the five formed a tight circle around Kouji and Takuya.

A few minutes after they had begun walking, they reached a dip with a small gorse tunnel surrounded by bracken which the cats went through, Sandstorm waiting until both Takuya and Kouji had gone before following them.

Immediately, they were ushered into a small cave beneath a large rock before any cats could come out and – inside there – they saw a rusty-coloured tom with emerald eyes, who blinked at them before turning to Greystripe, "Greystripe?"

"They wanted to talk to you, Firestar," Greystripe mewed. "We found them in our territory. This one wouldn't even fight until he discovered our reason, and even then he didn't." He flicked his tail at Kouji, who glared at him.

Firestar nodded and inclined his head towards Kouji, who stared him straight in the eye – as opposed to Takuya, who was suddenly very interested in his paws, "We want to join your Clan."

For several moments, Firestar was silent, but then he turned to the shocked Greystripe, "How did they fight?"

"Minamoto," Greystripe – not knowing that Minamoto was Kouji's last name – nodded at Kouji, "was tactful. He jumped out of the way when Dustpelt, Squirrelpaw and Cloudtail went for him and let them do the damage themselves. He managed to pull me off Kanbara, and ducked every blow. The other one was strong; managed to hold off Sandstorm on his own before his friend pulled him away."

Firestar nodded to Greystripe before turning back to Kouji and Takuya, "Very well, then. I'll perform the ceremony."

He then stood up and moved out of the den – followed by the three cats – and jumped onto the large rock which Greystripe told them was the Highrock, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Immediately, all the cats who hadn't come out to find out who the new cats were padded into the clearing and sat down, eyeing Kouji and Takuya with both wariness and curiosity. Among them was a tiger-striped brown cat with amber eyes, who seemed shocked to see them rather than apprehensive.

_That might be Brambleclaw, _Kouji realised as Firestar began talking.

"Cats of ThunderClan; we need knew warriors, and Ferncloud's kits won't be ready to begin their apprenticeship for six moons," Firestar began before glancing at Kouji and Takuya. "So I have agreed to welcome these two cats to the Clan."

As soon as he said this, there were yowls of angry protest among the cats behind Kouji, one being brave enough to jump up.

"Really, Firestar? You can't just invite strays into the clan every time they ask for it!" the brown she-cat hissed angrily.

Kouji narrowed his eyes, ears flat against his head as he glared at the cat, ready to pounce on her if she continued, but Firestar yowled loudly, silencing everyone.

Nodding his head towards the brown cat, Firestar continued, "I understand that, Mousefur, but these cats have the strength of a fully trained warrior, and Sandstorm's scratches prove it."

Sandstorm – who had long scratches on her side – ducked her head, feeling the heat rising to her face, but most cats ignored her and simply nodded to Firestar to show their approval, although several cats – Mousefur included – didn't move at all, rather glared at the two.

"Kanbara, step forwards," Firestar commanded, watching as Takuya did so. "From this moment, until he earns his warrior name, this cat will be known as Firepaw."

Ignoring the series of gasps that rang through the clearing, Firestar turned to a grey cat with amber eyes, "Sandstorm, you will be his mentor. You have already had the experience of having an apprentice and you are a valued member of the clan. See that you pass your skills onto Firepaw."

Sandstorm nodded, walking forwards to touch noses with Takuya, who hesitated slightly before doing so.

Firestar lifted his head, "Minamoto, step forwards."

Slightly nervously, Kouji padded forwards, his fur glistening in the sunlight. "From this moment, until he earns his warrior name, this cat will be known as Lightpaw."

Kouji frowned, _Lightpaw? Really, DD? _(Hey, it suits you!)

"Brambleclaw, you will be Lightpaw's mentor. You have had no apprentice yet, but you are loyal and a good fighter," Firestar mewed as the tiger striped tom's eyes widened.

Shaking slightly, Brambleclaw made his way to Kouji and touched noses with him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Kouji – Lightpaw – sighed. He and Takuya – Firepaw – had found Brambleclaw… but now what?

* * *

Ebonyclaw gasped for air as she ran across the Thunderpath, her heart racing. Glancing at the two cats behind her, she realised they were in much the same condition.

The first was mousey brown with emerald eyes and white fur around his mouth and eyes, while the second was unusually coloured; raven coloured fur with red streaks near his eyes, which were topaz.

But they were so close; they could smell other cats… they couldn't just give up now!

"We just need to get to Firestar," she panted, glancing at the raven tom – Falconpaw.

Falconpaw nodded and glanced at his fellow apprentice – Icepaw.

The two had been formerly known as Himi Tomoki - Icepaw - and Noguchi Ikuto - Falconpaw - but upon arriving at SkyClan, they had been given their apprentice names and mentors – Sharpclaw for Icepaw and Sparrowpelt for Falconpaw – become friends, and left at midnight with Ebonyclaw, as instructed by Skystar in their dreams.

As soon as they entered the territory though, a brown tom jumped at them, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Glaring at the cat coolly, Ebonyclaw held her ground, "Oh, come off the defensive act, Dustpelt. I highly doubt one warrior and two apprentices present that much danger. Don't you remember me?"

Tilting his head slightly, Dustpelt frowned at her, "Ebonyclaw?" When the she-cat nodded, Dustpelt narrowed his eyes again. "Alright, now what do you want?"

Rolling her eyes, Ebonyclaw drew her tongue over one paw before replying, "To see Firestar."

"Everyone seems to want to see him today," Bearpaw heard Dustpelt grumble before said cat turned and flicked his tail, signalling them to follow him. "Fine, come on."

* * *

Kimura Kouichi groaned, blinking open his eyes and surveying his surroundings. As far as he could tell, he was in a pine-treed forest. Beside him, a raven cat was shaking his head drowsily, blinking his grey eyes rapidly, his grey-socked paws twitching slightly.

Looking down at himself, Kouichi sighed, "Crud. Not a dream."

Instead of seeing his usual white-trousers, he saw a long pair of shadow-black legs with silver socks. If he had seen his face, he would have noted his eyes were still cobalt and were surrounded by silver fur.

Glancing at the raven cat, Kouichi shuffled his paws, "Um… hello?"

"Hi," the cat grunted, heaving himself up dizzily. "Damn it, that cat was right. Anyway, I'm Ichijougi Ken. And you are?"

"Kimura Kouichi," Kouichi replied before freezing as he glanced around. Something was wrong. He could feel the air tensing… "Get down!"

Both cats ducked as a dark ginger she-cat leaped over them – not having expected them to sense her – before skidding to a halt, fur bristling, "Who are you?"

"Russetfur," a voice growled lowly as a white cat with black paws stepped out from the bushes. "What part of 'only attack when I give the signal' don't you understand?"

Russetfur ducked her head ashamedly and respectfully, "I apologise, Blackstar."

Blackstar nodded before turning to the two shocked cats – who, he decided, could only be six moons old, "Well?"

Regaining his composure first, Ken stepped forwards as Kouichi stared at his paws, "My name's Ichijougi Ken, and this is Kimura Kouichi. We wish to join your Clan."

Blackstar stared at the two thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, causing Russetfur to cry in outrage, "Blackstar, you can't just invite two rouges into ShadowClan!"

"Need I remind you that _you _were a rouge before you joined the Clan," Blackstar retorted coolly before beginning to lead the way towards a large ditch surrounding with thorns that the two decided must have been the camp. "Come on."

Upon entering the camp, Blackstar immediately leaped onto a large rock above a crevice in the wall beneath it, throwing back his head, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Immediately, every cat in the Clan Kouichi remembered was called ShadowClan walked towards the rock, stopping short of him and Ken, hissing slightly.

"A time of change is necessary," Blackstar called, ignoring the hissing. "The need for warriors is greater now that the other Clans have grown. So I have decided to accept these two cats. Ichijougi, step forwards."

Ken walked towards Blackstar, halting just beneath him (not in that way, you perverts! You know who you are!) as the latter gazed down at him, "From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Wormpaw. Cedarheart, since Tawnypelt had become a warrior, you are without an apprentice. See that you pass your skills on to Wormpaw."

Nodding, a dark grey tom touched noses with Ken – or Wormpaw now – as the latter rolled his eyes at me.

"Kimura, step forwards."

Trembling violently, Kouichi stepped forwards, literally able to smell his own fear at this stage, gazing at Blackstar with wide eyes as said leader gazed around the clearing, "From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat shall be known as Shadowpaw. Tawnypelt, you have courage and you know what it is like to enter a new home. See that you pass your skills on to Shadowpaw." (Man, I am _seriously _cheesy)

As he ignored me and touched noses with his mentor – a tortoiseshell with green eyes – Kouichi – Shadowpaw – felt his heart jump. The first part of his – and probably Wormpaw's too – mission was complete. Now, they just had to figure out how to tell her they were human.

* * *

Orimoto Izumi yelped, a sharp stinging sensation bringing her back to the present. Jumping up, she glared at the cat in front of her – an unusual, lavender she-cat with green eyes, "What was that for?!"

"Sor-ree," the she-cat replied sarcastically, sheathing her claws. "You were unconscious and I thought I'd better help another cat out."

Frowning, Izumi glanced down at herself, anime sweatdropping.

She was a pinkie-grey colour with unusual, swirling golden markings stretched across her body (as usual, her eyes were the same).

"I'm guessing you're not exactly a cat either," the lavender smirked slightly. "I'm Inoue Miyako. Nice to meet you!"

"Orimoto Izumi," the grey-blonde muttered, glancing around at the cats surrounding her nervously.

She had been lying just outside a heather tunnel, and now it seemed like they had drawn the attention of several cats.

"What do you think they're staring at?" Miyako asked, obviously un-phased by the ten pairs of eyes on the two.

Eventually, a black-and-white cat with an unusually long tail stepped out of the heather, "You said there were strangers, Crowpaw?"

A smoky-grey cat nodded his head towards the two, making Izumi jump. Crowpaw… that was the cat Windstar had sent her to look for, and it seemed Miyako was there for the same purpose.

"Well?"

Izumi shook her head, suddenly realising that Tallstar had asked them a question, but luckily for her, Miyako had it covered, "My name's Inoue Miyako, and that's Orimoto Izumi, and we want to join WindClan!"

Tallstar's eyebrows arched as his eyes widened and a second cat – this time brown in colour – stepped forwards. "And why should we let you?" the second snarled, ears flat against his head. "How can we be sure that one of the other Clans hasn't sent you to spy on us?"

Crowpaw glared at the cat, fur bristling, "Can you smell one of the other Clans on them, Mudclaw? They came of their own accord!"

Tallstar nodded in agreement and motioned for the two to follow him, walking through the tunnel of heather and into a large clearing, "Very well." Once he was in the clearing, Tallstar leapt onto a high rock, beneath which was a small crevice, which looked rather unused, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The clearing was soon filled with any cat who hadn't already come out and Tallstar smiled warmly at the two she-cats in front of him, "A time of change is coming. Our water has dried up, and – regretfully – Morningflower has already died due to thirst." At once, murmurs of mourning rang through the clearing, but they were quickly silenced with a flick of Tallstar's ear. "WindClan needs new warriors, and these two cats have requested to join. I am more than happy to oblige."

His eyes raked the clearing for a moment before settling on two cats and moving back to Miyako, "Inoue, step forwards."

Miyako padded forwards, her eyes filled with excitement as Tallstar began the century-old ritual, "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Hawkpaw. Whitetail, you are without an apprentice, you will be Hawkpaw's mentor." As a white she-cat touched noses with Miyako – Hawkpaw – Tallstar turned to Izumi.

"Orimoto, step forwards." When Izumi did so, trembling with fear, Tallstar smirked slightly, bending down to whisper in her ear, "Your coat looks like the wind." Lifting his head higher so that everyone could hear him, Tallstar mewed, "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Windpaw. Onewhisker, since Whitetail has become a warrior, you are without an apprentice. You are brave and loyal, see that you pass these traits on to Windpaw."

As Izumi – Windpaw – touched noses with her mentor, she couldn't help her gaze wandering to Crowpaw – who glared fiercely at her – wishing her friends were with her.

* * *

Norstein Tohma gulped, glancing at the blonde-and-black cat he was facing. This didn't even make sense, even with the dream!

Digimon; they were logical. Bits of computer data that had formed together. But being turned into a blonde cat with a patch of blue fur on his forehead was just freaking nuts!

"Who are you?" the cat he was opposing growled, fur bristling. "I know you're not a normal cat either."

Tohma gasped, his ice-blue eyes widening a fraction, _This must be the other cat Riverstar was telling me about! _

"My name is Aonuma Kiriha," the tom continued, not lowering his defence. "Now will you tell me your name?"

Tohma remained silent for a moment before replying, "Norstein Tohma. You must be the other cat Riverstar mentioned."

Kiriha nodded sharply, but before they could say anything else, four cats surrounded them, one a grey tabby tom, the other three she-cats, one with blue fur, the other silver with light grey stripes rippling through her fur, and the final one a golden tabby with unusual spotted fur. (Is anyone else getting a sense of dé ja vú from this?)

"I swear to God, DD," Kiriha growled, fur bristling. "If you kill me off in the first story I agree to do for you!"

Ignoring me as I shrugged, the spotted she-cat stepped forwards, "Why are you in RiverClan territory?"

"My name is Aonuma Kiriha, and that's Norstein Tohma. We want to speak to Leopardstar," Kiriha stated calmly, sheathing his claws. "We have reason to believe she is expecting us."

The she-cat frowned slightly, sheathing her claws, "Are you the cats Mudfur told me about?"

When they both nodded, she flicked her tail and turned towards a small island, "Follow me."

After wading through the shallower water, Tohma and Kiriha watched as Leopardstar paused to talk to a mottled dark brown tom before bunching her muscles and leaping onto a large rock, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Once every cat had emerged from their… Tohma presumed they were dens, Leopardstar's eyes raked the clearing, "The cats that Mudfur has foretold coming have finally arrived, and we will welcome them to the Clan immediately!"

This statement was met with yowls and mews of agreement; every cat had been anticipating their arrival since the old RiverClan deputy – Oakheart – had appeared to the medicine cat in a dream and told him they would help the Clan.

Slightly confused, Tohma stared at nothing in particular until he heard Kiriha's name being called, "Kiriha, step forwards. From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Talonpaw. Stormfur, you are strong and swift, see that you pass your loyalty and skills onto Talonpaw as his mentor."

The grey, muscular tabby from before nodded and touched noses with Kiriha – Talonpaw – as Leopardstar turned to Tohma.

"Norstein, step forwards," when he did so, Leopardstar sighed slightly. "From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Swiftpaw. Feathertail, you and your brother know more than anyone what it is like to have a paw in two worlds. See that Swiftpaw becomes a loyal and strong warrior."

As Tohma – Swiftpaw – touched noses with his new mentor, he felt his heart leap as he stared into her soft, warm eyes. Shaking his head sharply, he glared at the ground. Feathertail was part of the prophecy and his ticket to becoming human again, and nothing more… right?

* * *

Wow, that took longer than I thought it would. Please review and let me know if I should bring in the legendary warriors and digimon or more characters and stuff like that, okay?

Actually, please review full stop. I just really want feedback!

Well, good luck with your writing!  
- DD, out

* * *

**Pairings:  
**Shadowpaw x Windpaw x Lightpaw x Firepaw  
Crowpaw x Feathertail x Swiftpaw  
Brambleclaw x Squirrelpaw x Stormfur  
Tawnypelt x Lightpaw x Ebonyclaw x Icepaw  
Falconpaw x Hawkpaw x Wormpaw


End file.
